Dreamy Romance Fairy-Tale like Fantasies in a Closet
by Boxhappy
Summary: Karkat goes to John's lame party, meets a loser, watches a lame romdram in the closet because he's an anti-social bitch. FLUFF/Humanstuck SolKat AU


"Karkaaaat!" John Egbert, a complete brain-dead ass wipe and unfortunately a guy I would consider my friend whines my name like he owns the god damn word. He's trying to convince me to engage with his shit hole of a house party. Apparently he's invited a fuck ton of people, most of them I don't even know.

We sat next to each other on stools along a stretched window sill at an abandoned coffee shop; at least it felt that way with no customers around. John took time off the days I come in so we have little chats. He likes to pester me to come in more often or even hang out with him during weekends. If I hear another complain from him I swear I'll stuff that blithering nooksniffer's nostrils.

"Fuck, Egbert. I don't want to go to some lame party with you and your lame friends." I give him the biggest scowl I could scrounge up from this frown fest, crossing my arms against my chest with determination.

"But Karkaaaaat! It's a chance for you to meet new people!" He hassles me more of his bullshit while shouting my name, I bet his neighbors really hate him. Besides, I have loads of friends, and I don't even _like_ people. Not to mention strangers. The judgmental first impressions are the worst fucking things in the world. The pressure is mind-numbing, and the attention that is drawn to each self is ridiculous.

"What if I tell you there will be many cute girls there? You could get a hot date or at least a number if you play it cool like Strider." Then he goes on to tell me about how cool his roommate Dave Strider is. That kid is probably the one that made the invite list, joy. I bet they're all like him. Pretentious, arrogant, manifesting their selves to being ironic and don't forget 'cool'. Fuck, I really don't want to be in a room full of Daves.

My face twists along with my changing mind; maybe I could go for a couple hours. It's not like I had anything planned other than watching The Notebook again, and what if I do get someone's number? Or a sloppy make-out, hey, I can at least I can think big.

"Fine, I guess I'll go to your shitty party." I finally grumble back at him as he hands me a prepared invitation card telling me the time and day like he knew all along that I would agree.

So it's the start of a miserable night and since, well, I didn't have any close friends other than John I am stuck going up to the door alone. Shit, I am being apprehensive. I wouldn't admit that to anyone but god fuck a cactus up his ass I feel like this is the most nerve wreaking thing I'll have to do.

Up on the top step already, my legs must have kept moving from the sidewalk where I parked. I am getting a bit clammy now, I didn't know if I am supposed to walk right in or knock. Knocking sounds good, it's not like they'll turn me away, I have an invitation. Shit, I forgot it in my car. Hey, John knows me, we're FRIENDS.

I don't treat him as a friend, or at least like I should. I know this; I know I should treat my friends better, fuck, I just… just…

"Are you going in or not?" A lanky man behind sneers, a bag over his shoulder. Pizza guy, I guess?

I awkwardly force a frown, "Yeah just hold on, fuck." I fuss, whipping the door open like there was no tomorrow and with my luck there would be.

"Hey John." The man from behind me hurries over to _my_ best friend, setting down his bag on the crowed couch as small complaints muster from a couple that got interrupted sucking face.

I walk casually over to the two and thankfully John is first to greet me, "Karkat! You made it! I really didn't think you were going to show up! Gosh, I'm excited; I have so many ladies for you to meet!" He gave me a snarky smirk making my cheeks glow pink. Great, now everyone around us knows I'm single and 'ready' to mingle, but for serious I am completely flipping my shit. I am not a people person and I might just end up swearing my petty little head off at the next person who even bumps shoulders with me.

The auburn haired beaut next to us gave a small snort, what's his deal?

"Who is he?" I glare slightly at John, sounding like a suspicious, overbearing girlfriend.

"You don't know him? Right! Karkat, meet Sollux and vicsa versa." John shows his signature toothy grin, gesturing out at the dork wearing mix matching eyewear and a sweater vest. Seriously.

I keep my hands to myself, "Sollux huh?" I mutter, not like it matters. I'll leave in a few minutes or so then never see that jerk again.

"Yeth, Karkat?" He gave me a captivating grin as he brought my palm up to his mouth and pecked my hand ever so gently.

I stare at him in disbelief; did he really just do something so totally gay in the middle of a house party? How will I ever find chicks now? Fucking hell. And was that a_ lisp_? The guy now just reeks of gay, how did I not notice this before?

I rip my hand away from his reach knowing how red my whole face went. I had to get away from these two incompetent douchebags before I let myself be more embarrassed than I already am. Slipping out of the room with a huge fuss I guess John followed me into the kitchen where I sat on the counter knowing he'll want to try to make it better.

"Karkat! What's wrong?" He rushes to ask me like a complete clueless fuck tard he is that he couldn't figure it out already.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not see that?!" I yell at him, eyeing that Sollux guy who sneaked in after us, was that concern on his face?

John hushes our voices, noticing him too, "Come on, he's just being friendly!"

"You call that just friendly?" I narrow my eyes at him.

The icy blue eyed male bit his lower lip knowing I am right, "Just… shrug it off, okay? I'll go talk to him, my laptop is in my room if you just want to chill, it's an off limits room."

I nod slightly; it's like John knows what I'm thinking, sometimes. He knew that I didn't want to leave nor did I want to stay near that queer asshole. With a small wink John leaves me on the counter and takes Sollux by the arm dragging him out of the kitchen so I could leave without getting nervous or blasting off my mouth with foul language. Such a life saver, I guess I owe him.

Once I'm positive that they have left entirely, I render through the fridge for anything to drink with my quest of finding John's computer. Beer, not to my tastes… and some pop like Faygo, that silly clown must be here, and Tab, that shit isn't that awful for lack of a better word. Grabbing a few of those I head off to John's bedroom, which was just down the hall where that fucker and him went. Following their tracks and off to the left I end up in a sky blue room, the window open to let fresh air in but to me it only made everything fucking freezing. I clutch onto the stormy grey blanket loitering on the bed and pull it along with me into the walk-in closet then swiping the laptop off the side table. It would be warm and if anyone comes in here too to like make out or something, I won't be seen and cause a very awkward situation.

There is already clean clothes stacked up in the back of the small space, it only made the floor comfier though. I sit my ass down and curl up in the blanket, not the way I planned on spending my time at the party but a party for one never let me down.

I turn on John's laptop and hit up the internet; while I'm here I could just watch the Notebook like I was planning to. Too bad it'll be on shitty quality, maybe next time I'll remember to bring along a DVD so I can hide in the closet and watch it. Wow, I'm making myself come off as a total pathetic moron.

About thirty minutes into the movie already, two Tabs down and I'm at the verge of tears. Damn these romantic-drama films make me tear up faster than romcoms, and that is defiantly saying something. I use one John's pant legs to wipe my leaky nose and stare into the screen with a deep passion until I hear the bedroom door fly open.

"Mmh… come on Sol, just a little kiss…" A pretentious male voice says quietly but I could hear it clear as day. With that alarming noise of four feet stumbling around I quickly pause my movie. God help me, I do not want to be found.

"Fuck off, fithh breath. I told you I'm not interethed." Fuck, I remember that voice; it was Sollux, the shit head from before. Shit. Shit shit shit. I'm listening to him reject another guy.

"Sooool, you said you loved me!" The guy sounds drunk; I'm not really surprised but I SHOULDN'T BE HEARING THIS. THIS IS SO WRONG.

"And now I'm thaying fuck off!" Sollux yells at the other male and opens the closet door and hides in it before the other could slide in after him.

I'm staring up at the pale geek wide eyed, he has not noticed me yet so I slowly pull the blankets over my face. He's holding the door knob shut so no one could open it, why didn't I think of that?

He steps back in relief as the fish-breath guy bangs on the door one last time and gives up, leaving the room with a grumpy whine. I yelp audibly as he steps on my thigh and tumbles back onto my gut with such a force to knock the air right out of my lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK." I gasp out for air, sitting up angrily ready to beat the snot out of that kid. Then suddenly remembering it was my fault for kind of hiding, but fuck I was here first.

"Karkat?" Sollux asks with bafflement straining his voice, getting up off my lap and scooting to the other side of the closet which wasn't much farther at all. I need my god damn personal space.

My face slowly but fucking surely flushed red knowing that he remembered me too, "The fuck are you doing in here?" I snarl at him, knowing perfectly why he ended up in the closet.

"My exboyfriend ended up being at the party, thmall world." He gave a tiny chuckle then glancing around. "He chathed me into here. What about you? Did you drink too much and pathh out or thomething?"

"Something like that, sure." I say softly, not wanting to admit my true nature.

Sollux pulls himself to sit beside me, back against the wall, "You don't mind if I thtay in here a while, do you?" He asks, relaxing before I could even answer, cracking open one of MY drinks.

"Fine whatever." I grumble back at him, saying no would be useless anyways.

"Hey, I'm thorry I kithhed your hand earlier." He sighs quietly, looking at the laptop that is on its side by our feet. "I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever." I pull the blankets back over myself, showing that I really didn't want him to talk to me.

He grabs the laptop and presses play, "Were you watching a movie?" He chuckles as I snatch the device out of his hands.

"JUST- SHUT UP OR LEAVE." I yell at him, hugging the laptop not wanting to see the sappy movie I was watching and muffled the noise with my chest.

"You can thill watch it, I don't mind. A movie might get my mind off thingth anywayth." Sollux shrugs, taking the blanket from me with a small smile.

"No fucking way." I turn away from him with a huff.

"Ith it a pornographic movie or thomthing?" He grins, leaning over my shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"Fuck no, you dipshit!" I snap at him, I cannot believe this fucking guy!

"The Notebook?" He reads off the screen, half on top of me, "Ithn't that a girl movie?"

I shove him off of me and huddle in my corner; leaving sounds like a great idea but that means I would have to crawl over him, "So what if it is? Asshole."

"I don't care if you like girl movieth." He gives me a reassuring smile, showing his teeth, "I also don't mind watching it with you."

I groan because I know whole heartedly that he is not going to give this up. "Fine whatever, I'm not going back to the beginning though." I let out a loud, annoyed sigh as I set up the laptop on my knees.

"Thure." He grins, clueing in that I let him win as he basks in his own, small glory. We sit back against the cold wall getting a little cozy when I pull the blanket up to my neck and he wraps his arm around my shoulder slyly which I just try to shrug off but he is too persistent.

We spend the next half hour fidgeting and silently fighting as he slowly got closer to me. His wicked hands went from my thin shoulders to my lean waist. Though his body warmth was comforting, the fact that another being getting through my space bubble was strange but in a good way. It is when he starts pressing his lips up to my ear lobe and down my chin that I push him away.

"Fucking stop it, Sollux!" I growl at him, trying to seem like I am paying attention to the movie other than my heated face.

"You're into guyth, aren't you?" He mumbles into my ear, "You don't rethitht me like thraight men do." I can feel a full on smirk on my cheek as he nuzzles me slightly. The feel of his warm breath is soothing to the tensional conversation.

I didn't deny it, I always have liked guy but girls too. I never saw why I had to just like either one. John doesn't know though, with his whole 'not a homosexual' game I guess it came off a bit homophobic and maybe rubbed off on me.

Relief washed over my lungs now looking at Sollux, it felt like I could breathe clearer knowing that I shared the same feelings as someone else that would understand.

"I won't judge you." Sollux's grip around me tightens as I am pulled up onto his lap and the computer slides down into the blankets. "You know, I really like you KK."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression from the small time we spend together in this god forsaken closet." I smile a small bit in how silly that sounds, "I guess before that too."

"I've enjoyed the time we've thpend together, even the timeth you tried hurting me." His smile back was a little wonky though genuine. This guy was absolutely no prince but he can put with my shit and that's all I've been looking for in a friend or anything more.

I take the opportunity to rest my head on his chest because mine is pounding, I'm getting slightly weary from all this excitement I'm used to seeing only on TV screens in my bedroom, or a closet for that matter.

Sollux runs his free hand down my shoulder, trying to comfort me I presume. "Bastard…" I mumble at him, it's his fault I'm feeling this way. I don't want to admit it out loud, but I really liked him too. All those times I've seen people do it, it was fucking romantic. I'm stuck in a closet. This is no place for dreamy confessions or fairy-tale like fantasies come to life.

"Would you maybe…" There he goes, "go on jutht one" being all cute and corny, "date with me?" The multicolored eyed male asks but soon cut off by my lips pressing against his speak hole.

He is haste to catch on and smoothly mashes his lips back against mine, it feels more experienced than me so I put up a weak battle for dominance. Sollux's tongue wipes along my chapped bottom lip then takes small nibbles at it making it tug into a widening smile. That shithead takes that excuse of an opening to slip his moist tongue into my mouth, licking every nook while I sucked on it softly and he gave me tiny moans in response.

His slim hands hold onto my chin and follow it as I pull back for air, "One date won't hurt." I say just above a whisper. I am mentally trying to convince myself that I didn't fall for this loser but failing horribly.

The lips I was just connected to brighten up, I didn't know someone could be so damn happy but I was straddling said person's waist, "You will not be dithappointed." He flashes me a wink before pecking at my mouth a few more times.

I crease his shoulder blades and down his back bringing my face excessively closer to his, just brushing our noses against each other, "Try to woo me, asshole."


End file.
